The Only Gift I Need
by PrinRue
Summary: It's been over a year since Dipper and Mabel graduated college, and Mabel has been feeling lonely this holiday season. With only two days until Christmas, she's just about given up on celebrating, until a surprise guest comes to brighten her spirits.


**Wow, it has been entirely too long since I've written Gravity Falls... the last one was their birthday, wasn't it? Wow. **

**I've really wanted to write more for what is still my favorite show of all time, but there's just been no inspiration lately for it... hence why I've been so heavy on the dragons. **

**But it's almost Christmas, and I couldn't just do ****_nothing _****for the holiday. And, thankfully, as I was thinking long and hard about it, a story came to me! **

**This takes place when the twins are 23, one year after graduating college. **

**Without further ado, enjoy!**

* * *

There was no doubt about it; Mabel Pines' life was great.

She had everything she wanted. Her sweater boutique was doing well, she had a boyfriend who meant way more to her than any summer crush, she had a nice apartment and always had food on the table. But even with all of the great, she couldn't help but feel like something was missing.

It had been almost a year since she and Dipper had graduated college, and even though they were only a few hours apart, she still missed him. She knew this was life; she'd learned that lesson ten years ago back in Mabeland. But even though she knew she couldn't rely on her brother for everything, that didn't mean she didn't wish he was there.

The young woman sighed, settling on her couch with her coffee cup (which was probably more chocolate and sugar than actual coffee.) Her eyes fell on her small tabletop Christmas tree, adorned with multitudes of homemade ornaments. The holiday was only a couple days away, but she wasn't really in a celebrating mood. It just didn't feel as bright or cheerful when she was by herself.

Maybe if her boyfriend was around… but he was out of state with his own family. Of course, she was happy for him, and would support family over anything else; she just wished there was someone there for _her. _And, unsurprisingly, there was only one someone she really wanted.

Mabel tipped her mug back, getting the thick melted chocolate from the bottom of the cup. Then, she took it to the kitchen, setting it in the dishwasher before retreating to her bedroom. She just really wasn't feeling it tonight.

The girl had just settled into her bed and pulled up the covers when a loud knock came from the door. She growled, wondering who would be at her door at eight at night, then threw off her comforter.

"I'm coming! Hold on!" She yelled. With a grunt, she pulled open the door, only to find the space outside her apartment empty. Just what she needed; a ding-dong ditcher. The young woman leaned out of the door, looking up and down the corridor for any sign of the perpetrator, but it was clear. She was just about to shut the door and lock it once again, when she noticed something on the ground. A piece of paper.

Curious, Mabel bent down to pick it up. There were only two words on it, written in blue pen: "Out front!"

Out front? What could that mean? Before she could think any harder on it, Mabel was already closing the door behind her and making her way to the stairs down to the street.

Now, had she thought a little more, she probably would've been worried about a strange note left on her doormat telling her to go out front. But in retrospect, Mabel had never really been one for thinking things through…

She made it to the last stair, squinting out at the road, only lit by streetlight. There was a figure standing at the end of the corridor.

At first, the young woman wanted to step back. But then, she felt something. Something familiar in her mind, something comforting, something she only ever felt with one person.

"Dipper!" Mabel cried out, rushing forward. Her brother opened his arms, engulfing her in a tight embrace. "What the heck are you doing here?You scared me half to death!"

"I know, I know; it was a risky move." Dipper laughed, picking up a suitcase he'd set behind him. "But I hope you don't mind if I… maybe stayed a week or so?"

"Mind? _Mind!?_ Why would I mind that my one and only brother came unannounced to my apartment two days till Christmas?" Mabel grabbed her twin's hand. "Hurry up, let's get inside, already!"

The pair made their way up the stairs quickly, and Mabel ushered Dipper inside her apartment. "It's not much, but at least it's clean and well kept," she said.

"I think it's perfect, Mabel." Dipper walked over to Mabel's small Christmas tree. "Let me guess, you made all the ornaments?"

"Duh."

"What were you planning on doing for the holiday, anyway?"

"I don't know, probably just staying in bed and watching cheesy Christmas rom-coms…" Mabel answered, settling down on the couch.

"Really? That doesn't sound like you…" Dipper sat beside her. "Well, I mean, the rom-coms do. But you, _Mabel Pines, _not doing something extravagant for Christmas? Who are you and what have you done with my sister?"

Mabel laughed a little, before her face turned serious again. "Honestly, bro… I haven't felt all that much like Mabel Pines since we graduated… I mean, I know things change; we can't just spend our lives doing the same thing over and over again. And _you_ know that I'm okay with that. But even if I'm okay with that… I guess that doesn't stop me from, well, missing how things used to be." The young woman blinked, willing herself not to get emotional. "It sounds silly, I know, but sometimes… I just sit here and remember things from our childhood. Especially during holidays. It… it makes me feel closer to you." Mabel looked sheepishly at her twin, fearing he would think she was crazy. But instead, he simply engulfed her in a hug.

"Aw, Mabel… I'm sorry you've been feeling that way. In all honesty, I've been feeling pretty lost without you, too. I mean, why else would I suddenly show up at your apartment? You think I planned this?"

"You _didn't? _Since when does Dipper Pines leave home without every second of his day planned out? Who am I, you should've been asking who are _you?_"

"I know! I just threw together a bag without even making sure I had enough pairs of pants to go with my shirts!"

The twins broke out laughing, desperately trying to control themselves, before Dipper brought a hand to his head, seemingly have realized something.

"I didn't even get a gift for you! And it's Christmas! We always get each other Christmas gifts!" He said.

"But you did!" Mabel answered. "You being here, with me… no present could ever top that, Dipper." The girl smiled, snuggling into her brother's side. "_You. _You're the only gift I need."

* * *

**Hope it lived up to the theme of the holiday! Merry early Christmas everybody! **

**Till next story**


End file.
